Modern communication devices often include a primary microphone for detecting speech of a user and a reference microphone for detecting noise that may interfere with accuracy of the detected speech. A signal that is received by the primary microphone is referred to as a primary signal and a signal that is received by the reference microphone is referred to as a noise reference signal. In practice, the primary signal usually includes a speech component such as the user's speech and a noise component such as background noise. The noise reference signal usually includes reference noise (e.g., background noise), which may be combined with the primary signal to provide a speech signal that has a reduced noise component, as compared to the primary signal. The pitch of the speech signal is often utilized by techniques to reduce the noise component.